romanticallyapocalypticfandomcom-20200214-history
Engie
Engineer (Real Name: Dr. Alexander Gromov, or otherwise referred to as Engie) 'is the fourth main character in the webcomic "Romantically Apocalyptic" and is the only other character besides Sniper to be deemed "Sane". The color associated with Engie is amber/orange. Appearence Dr. Gromov is a pale Russian man. His face is angular with well defined cheekbones and scruffy brown hair. His eyes are obscured by his ever present amber goggles while the rest of his face is covered by a gas mask with dual filters. His attire consists of a grey hooded jacket with fur trim and dark blue skinny jean trousers. He also wears grey gloves and boots. Background Alexander Gromov was the head of the division controlling and maintaining ANNET, the computer system which all humans could link to via neural interface. As a result, he developed a very close bond with the network, and frequently referred to it as 'his girl Annie'. Strangely enough, the computer seemed to return his affections. He was also in charge of Project 7 - an analysis aimed at finding the luckiest person in the world: Subject Seven who later became the Captain. After Captain ruined ANNET's servers by spilling hot tea on them, ANNET classified all humans as a threat to its existence and killed everyone in its facility, except for Alexander. He was spared because ANNET could not fully eliminate his 'Number 1 Admin' privileges. In retaliation, Gromov led a small group of survivors to launch a last desperate nuclear attack on ANNET, hoping that taking out a small portion of ANNET's system would cause the rest of it to fail. He then hid in a well stocked and fortified bunker, convinced that everybody else was dead and the ANNET destroyed. Personality From his limited appearances, we can posit that he is a shrewd and logical thinker, aware of the limited time humanity had left to survive due to the pollution of the planet. Creating the ANNET was his attempt to ensure, that at least humanity's memory would survive. He appears to have a thriving contempt for Captain, in no small part due to Captain's actions in destroying ANNETs servers causing her to go berserk. He also appears to be a loner, shunning human company for the safety and security of his bunker. Another defining trait is his lack of courage (and, as seen on his askblog , laziness) as demonstrated when he encountered Cancer upon leaving his bunker to repair an oxygen pump. While in the same situation Captain stood completely unaffected, Sniper was shooting at Cancer before being captured and Pilot even attacking the monster head on with a sword (or a modified metal rod)... the Engineer curled up into a fetal position in his hiding place. While Engie seems to be mentally stable, he at least tends into the direction of a mad scientist, especially so as he ignored all warnings pointing out the dangers of his past projects, as they came from an unimportant person, namely Mr. Snippy. Skills As the head of Project 7, Engineer was a top boss in computers and programming before the apocalypse. He also showed enough skills to find and fortify a bunker to live in safety from the post-apocalyptic world. Role in story 'Cancer Arc After exiting his bunker, Engineer came across the monster known as Cancer. As he hid from it, he discovered a note from the Captain offering people a chance to join his "Army". Engineer tore up the note in disgust as he remembered that it was Captain who started the apocalypse in the first place. Just then ANNETs hunter drone burst down from the ceiling and claimed that "their long overdue search query of hide and seek" was over. However hearing the drone crash through the ceiling caused several Cancer controlled skeletons to swarm through the door, only to be blasted to bits by the drone. The drone then began to execute protocol 3-1-1, which turned out to be a blast from an orbital ion cannon, obliterating most of Cancer's body. After the blast, Engineer began to wonder how exactly he survived the strike, that was supposed to shut down any neural activity. He was then confronted by Captain sitting behind a desk offering him a position in the "organization". Engineer accepted as he thought that maybe Captain's luck could rub off on others, but was slightly put off when the Captain insisted that he'd fill out a 20 page application form and asked him for his phone number and whether he could dance salsa, among other things. Category:Characters